Moonlight and Starlight
by yaoi-is-wowie21
Summary: DISCONTINUED. To tame the wolf you must marry him. Remus x Sirius
1. Would You Marry Me?

**Fandom: Harry Potter, MWPP era  
****Title: Moonlight and Starlight  
****Author: yaoiiswowie21  
****Rating: PG  
****Summary: To tame the wolf you must marry him. Remus/Sirius  
****A/N: I've had this title and quote sitting around for some time, it only just occurred to me how I could fit them together. **

_**Moonlight and Starlight**_

_To tame the wolf you must marry him_

_- French proverb_

**Chapter One  
**_Would You Marry Me?_

The marauders stood on the platform that where the Hogwarts Express was stationed, waiting for the students to board. The four students in question were staring up at the faraway looking castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were all quiet, reminiscing silently to themselves. Seven years of pranks and fooling around and friends were going to be gone the moment they stepped onto the train. The school was never going to see the mischievous group of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, or Prongs ever again.

"Well, I guess we better get going then," James finally said, breaking the silence. "We don't want to miss the train out of here. That would be a great way to end the year, eh?"

Peter nodded and turned away from the magnificent castle, heading onto the train, dragging his trunk behind him. James followed, Lily taking his arm as he got on the train and patting his shoulder comfortingly.

Sirius looked over at Remus, who was still gazing raptly at the old stone building. "Remy?"

"Hm?" Remus started, as if just realizing he wasn't alone. "Oh, Sirius. Sorry. I was just...thinking. This castle has been my home for so long; I'm going to miss it. I take it you're going to move in with James's family? Or are you getting your own flat?"

"Er, well — "

But Remus was still going on, not waiting for an answer. "I myself will probably get my own place. I can't burden my parents any longer, and all. I just don't know what I'm going to do about the full moon..."

"Remus, I — "

"Perhaps get a job studying magical creatures somewhere; obviously a place that isn't very important, so everyone doesn't have to go through all that paperwork — "

"Remus, stop babbling!" Sirius shouted, interrupting the werewolf's tedious monologue. "My gosh, you just never stop, do you?"

Remus blushed. "Sorry, I know you've told me about that, but I can't seem to stop — "

It was Sirius's turn to cut his friend off. "Look, Remus. Calm down a bit, okay? I'm having a very nasty and complicated fight with my conscience. Your background noise is not appreciated."

"Why?" Remus looked worried. "What did you do?"

"What am I about to do?" Sirius corrected. He took a deep breath, and dropped down onto one knee. Remus's breath caught in his throat. "I've been thinking about this for the past, I don't know, month or so, ever since James said he was going to drop the question to Lily."

As if on cue, a loud, excited squeal sounded from the train, followed by high pitched shrieks of "Yes yes yes!" Sirius laughed nervously.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say here is, um..." he fumbled anxiously with something in his jacket pocket, "if you wanted to, you know, get a flat together and stuff...I would uh... Would you marry me?" He took his hand out of his pocket and extracted a long black box. "Er, I figured you wouldn't want to go around wearing an enormous engagement ring on your finger, so..."

Sirius opened the box, revealing a small gold ring with an dark blue colored stone set in it attached to a thin gold chain. "No silver here," Sirius grinned lopsidedly.

Remus was speechless. He stared unblinkingly at the proffered ring and proposal. Sirius started to get uneasy.

"Look, if you don't want to, I understand. I mean, we've only been going out for two years and your parents might not approve — "

"Just shut up and kiss me," Remus said throatily, pulling Sirius to his feet by his collar and pressing his lips to his friend's.

"That's a yes then?" Sirius mumbled happily when they broke apart.

"Of course, Pads," Remus replied, taking the black box, closing it, and slipping it into his pocket. "But now we'd better get on the train. McGonagall's yelling at us."

They both snuck glances back at the other side of the platform as they hurried across it, laughing at McGonagall's shaking finger and scowl.

"I guess that's the last time she'll ever get to scold us," Sirius said dreamily, still clasping Remus's hand elatedly, dragging his trunk behind him with his other. Remus followed the dog animagus down the aisle, struggling with his own trunk as it was pulled along behind him. They found the compartment already occupied by James and Peter and went inside and settled down.

James noticed their spacey expressions and grinned. "You propose too?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "I take it everything went well with Lily? We heard her shrieks out on the platform."

James nodded, grin, if possible, widening. "Oh yeah. Well, let's see it then."

"See what?" asked Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

"The ring. Or what's supposed to stand for the ring." James raised an eyebrow. "You _did_ get him one, right?"

"Of course I did!" Sirius huffed exorbitantly. "I know my traditions, even if I don't follow half of them."

"So, where is it? I showed you the ring I got for Lily," James urged Remus.

Savoringly, he took out the black case and opened, showing the compartment the ringed necklace.

James whistled. "Sapphire?" he inquired.

"Yep," Sirius nodded. "I knew Remy didn't like diamonds. Right?" He looked uncertainly at his new fiancé. "You do like it? I wasn't quite sure..."

"I love it," Remus smiled, unhooking the clasp and fastening it around his neck.

James turned to Peter. "Well, Pete, guess you're the only one left out now. Better go find yourself a girl and marry her." He chuckled.

Peter looked slightly miffed. "I'll have you know," he pouted, "me and Lucy are doing very good at the moment with all the troubles of marriage, thank you very much."

"Very well, Peter," Remus corrected.

"What?"

"Never mind."

James was positively glowing. "I'll bet." His smile lessened a bit. "Don't you need to, um, do paperwork at the Registry?" he asked Remus tentatively.

Remus's smile disappeared as he remembered this.

"Aw, now look what you've done!" Sirius frowned. "You know Remus hates the Registry!"

"It's all right," Remus shook his head. "We have time, right? I don't have to go to the Werewolf Registry until we plan out the wedding and everything. I just need their approval. That's not bad, right?"

Peter and James exchanged glances.

"But don't you need to get your graduation papers authenticated there?" James inquired.

Remus's scowl deepened. He had forgotten that too.

"Smooth, Jimmy-boy. Just when everything was going swell," Sirius rolled his eyes. "You have a talent for it."

"I'm sorry, okay? And don't call me Jimmy-boy."

"Why? Jimmy-boy," Sirius added as an afterthought.

"You know what? I'm not going to argue. This is supposed to be a good day! Let's just forget about all this and remember — we've graduated Hogwarts! The majority of us are going to be married! It's all good, you know?"

Peter nodded. "Yep. We can all move out, get our own places, have parties. Though, I'm going to be staying with my mom, you know how she needs help taking care of Milly and Beck."

"Man Peter, that must suck," Sirius shook his head.

"Naw, you know I don't mind. Are you getting a place with Lily?" Peter asked James.

"Probably. We can't impose on our parents anymore, you know?" James answered.

"But your house is huge!" Sirius exclaimed. "You could probably cut the house in half and have enough room for you and your parents."

"Yeah, but that's no fun, is it?" James laughed. "What about you two?"

Remus shrugged. "Our own flat would be nice, but you all know I'm sort of economically challenged."

"Oh, come on," Sirius put an arm around Remus's shoulders. "With my parents cash we can buy ourselves our own mansion!"

"I thought you didn't get the money until they died."

"True..."

"And you said you were saving your own cash for that flying motorbike."

"...Also true..."

"So we'll see," Remus concluded. "Do you know how much money and planning go into a wedding?"

"That's muggle weddings!" Sirius scoffed.

"Yeah, a wizard wedding will probably be a lot more trouble," Peter injected helpfully.

"Thanks, Pete," James groaned.

"You know, there's still the problem of telling our parents," Remus pointed out. "I'm guessing you didn't tell your family you were proposing to me, the half-blood werewolf?"

"Nope," said Sirius proudly.

"Oh joy..."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**I have no idea where this is going... Don't expect a speedy next update, however, since I am going to be on vacation down in Alabama for the next week or so. Oh yippie skippie. Comments and critizism appreciated.**


	2. I’m Engaged

Disclaimerness: Heehee, I forgot to put one on the first chapter... This'll make up for it. lol. I'm not making any money off this, nor doI own anything except the really bad plot. Yay.  
A/N: I'm back from Alabama and am too tanned for my own good! I'm glad so many people like this so far. But what I have written now is so...random. Still have no real plot thing. Oh well...

_Moonlight and Starlight_

Chapter Two  
_I'm Engaged_

They said goodbye to each other at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, planning to get together sometime soon to discuss wedding plans and hang out. Peter left first, spotting his siblings across the platform. James's parents appeared next, and James eagerly told his parents that he had already proposed to Lily. Mrs. and Mr. Potter seemed ecstatic; Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. James told her he didn't know what she was worried about, his parents had grown extremely fond of her over the past two years.

Sirius and Remus parted compliantly, though Remus dearly wished that Sirius would be with him when he dropped the news to his parents about the engagement. Sirius and James Disapparated with James's parents – Sirius always spent the summers at James's house.

"Remy!" Remus heard his mother call to him from somewhere in the crowd. She appeared from in between a group of third years, smiling exuberantly.

"Hello mother," Remus smiled, lips tight. The smile on her face didn't waver at Remus's grim greeting.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked him, taking his trunk in her own hand, worried.

"Nothing. I'm just, a bit shocked, that's all."

"Of course dear," London Lupin nodded knowingly. "Last day of term ever, I understand. You can still Apparate to the house, right?"

Remus nodded and the two Disapparated with a crack.

oooOOooo

Remus was greeted with the familiar sight of his family sitting room. Everything looked slightly unfamiliar as he hadn't come back for the Easter holidays on account of studying for his N.E.W.T.s. But it was his same old house, small and cramped but still tidy and comfortable.

"Your father's working late," Mrs. Lupin explained, bustling into the kitchen. "Someone called in sick, so he's filling in for him." His mother sighed. "Always willing to do extra work, Jack is. Sometimes I'm afraid he'll overexert himself or something."

"Um, mum?" Remus said cautiously, following her into the kitchen. "I have to tell you something."

"Yes sweetheart, what is it?" his mother asked flippantly.

"Mum, I'm engaged."

London froze for a moment, hand halfway towards the cupboard, but she immediately beamed and turned back to her son. "Oh, really? And who's the lucky girl?"

"Er...it's not exactly...um... It's Sirius," Remus managed to reply, fiddling with the ring around his neck.

"Sirius?" Mrs. Lupin repeated.

"Yeah, he, uh, proposed to me before we got on the train. I said yes," Remus explained, as though that was the reason why.

Mrs. Lupin's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, my goodness!" she exclaimed. "My little baby's getting married!" She rushed over to him and surrounded him in a tight hug. "Married, already..."

"You aren't mad?" Remus asked tentatively, a little shocked.

"Mad? Of course not, darling," Mrs. Lupin gushed. "It's not like I could have stopped you, now could I? Though, I did think grandchildren would have been nice, but I suppose I'll have to do without them." She smiled radiantly around the room. "Do you have a date planned?"

"Er, not really...we haven't had much time to discuss it yet, we were going to do that later," Remus told her. "You see, James and Lily are getting married sometime soon too and — "

"Jamsies's getting married too?" she exclaimed. "My, everyone's growing up so fast. Little Jamsie..."

Remus chuckled. He'd have to keep that nickname in mind for when James got on his nerves. "Yeah. So...you're not going to kick me out?"

"Kick you out? Never dear, never."

Remus sighed in relief.

"Your father, on the other hand..."

Remus stopped dead. He had almost forgotten about his father. He wasn't as lenient with his son as his mother was...

oooOOooo

Lily and James's mother were already sitting in the living room, books and magazines spread out on the floor between them.

"Now, I think a shade of pink somewhat like this would do wonderfully," Lily said, pointing to a picture.

Carol Potter leaned over, and shook her head. "No, that would clash terribly with your hair, it'd do no good in a dress..."

Lily frowned, but immediately perked up as she flipped a page. "Oh, we can use this instead, perhaps and use the pink in the bridesmaids dresses..."

"About the date, Lily," Mrs. Potter prompted. "Have you thought — "

"I was thinking about the beginning of July — "

"July? You think we can get this together so soon?"

"At this rate, I'm sure we can," Lily said firmly.

"And have you and my son discussed anything about children yet? Oh, it'd be so sweet to be called grandma by some cute little three year olds! I was thinking perhaps one of each?"

Out in the hallway, James Potter fainted.

oooOOooo

Dinner at the Lupin household was uncharacteristically subdued. Remus ate in silence, staring at his plate. While Mrs. Lupin kept glancing at the clock, waiting for her husband to return from the Ministry.

Around seven thirty,

"London? Remus? I'm home!" a voice called from the front hall.

"We're just finishing up dinner," Mrs. Lupin called back. Remus was hastily trying to finish his plate.

He was too late. Jack Lupin walked into the kitchen, looking slightly disgruntled and weary. "Sorry I wasn't there to pick you up at the train, Remus," he said, crossing to the table and sitting down. Remus was clumsily tipping whatever was left on his plate into the disposal and setting the plate and cutlery in the sink. "Double shift at the office."

"That's alright dad," Remus informed him, heading towards the stairs. He had almost made it to the doorway when Mr. Lupin inquired,

"What's that 'round your neck?"

Remus froze. He had been hoping to avoid this conversation for another day at least. "Nothing," he mumbled, mentally hitting himself for not taking his necklace off earlier.

"It's not nothing. Come 'ere, let me see it," Mr. Lupin said, inclining his head forwards. Remus sighed and slunk over. He didn't object as his father tugged the chain out from under his shirt, inspecting the engagement ring closely. "What's this, then?"

"Remus's getting married," his mother answered quickly, before Remus could say anything nasty.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "To who?"

"Sirius Black," Remus responded hoarsely.

"Black?" Mr. Lupin repeated, almost as Mrs. Lupin had done.

"Yes, Black. He proposed to me before we got home. Now, I'd like it if you let go of my ring, please, so I can go to my room." Remus tugged it out of his father's relaxed grip.

Mr. Lupin's face had gone an ashen color. "Now you see here, young man — If you think we're going to let you get married so young to some long-haired hippie freak — "

Remus's eyes narrowed. "Don't you _dare_ call Sirius a hippie freak," he snarled. "Once I get the papers from the Registry, we're getting married, and you're not going to stop us." And with that he turned on his heel and stomped out of the kitchen.

oooOOooo

Later that evening, Remus tiptoed quietly down the stairs. He felt bad about talking back to his father like that at dinner, and while he wasn't going to change his mind, he could at least apologize. At the bottom of the stairs, he heard his parents whispering heatedly in the sitting room.

Remus paused, leaning closer to the doorway to hear.

"London, you can't be siding with him!" His father's voice was infuriated.

"I've already told you, I have nothing against the two of them," his mother replied, exasperated. "What have _you_ got against Sirius that's so horrible?"

"Well, first off, he's a guy."

"So are you."

"But I'm married to _you_. A woman. That's the way it ought to be."

"Oh, don't be silly dear. Times are changing. I think it's sweet."

"Really? You think our son being a gay werewolf is sweet. Do you know what sort of problems he's going to have? Just being a werewolf was bad enough, but marrying a _man_?"

"Honesty, Jack, it's not like he's going to introduce himself like, "Hello, my name is Remus Lupin, and I'm married to a guy, oh, and am a werewolf. Nice to meet you." If that's all, then I think this conversation is over."

"You've seen him! His ears are pierced multiple times! He wears eyeliner! And girls' jeans!"

"So do I."

"That's because you're a girl!" Mr. Lupin sounded close to hysteria.

"Really, I don't think it makes a difference," Mrs. Lupin shrugged. "You've seen what muggles are wearing. It works for them. Perhaps it's just a phase. If it is, fine. If not, well, he looks good like that."

Remus could tell by the wheezing noises that his dad was speechless. "Y-you think a punk like that looks good?"

"That's what I said. Jack, this conversation is pointless. I'm behind Remus and Sirius one hundred percent. They're made for each other, regardless of looks or gender or other problems, Jack, and if you can't see it, then that is your fault."

Mr. Lupin tried to interrupt her, but London was on a roll.

"I mean, even look at this. Remus is a werewolf, he transforms by the moon. His name is even taken from the muggle legend about two boys raised by a wolf. Sirius is the dog star; the brightest star in the sky. Stars come out with the moon. They bloom together, grow stronger together. It's like Sirius was meant to be there, protecting Remus. They just go together. Moonlight and starlight."

There was silence. Remus turned away, sneaking back up the stairs, any thoughts of apologizing forgotten.

Moonlight and starlight. They bloom together.

Remus's heart was racing.

_TBC..._

* * *

**FEAR THE SAP! Argh, I am so cliched. Go Remus's mommy. Did you see how I was so creative in thinking up first names for his parents? Haha. Review by clicking purple button!**


	3. The Werewolf Registry

**Disclaimer: I shall say it once again. If I actually owned Harry Potter, do you think I would still shop at the dollar store? ...probably.  
****Kali09****---I actually meant that Sirius was the one with the piercings and the eyeliner and stuff. In my mind, Sirius wears girls things. haha. I've got this sort of glamrocker-punk fetish.  
Everyone else --- Major thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Three  
**_The Werewolf Registry_

The next morning an owl arrived from the Ministry for Remus, reminding him that he needed to get his graduation certificates validated at the Registry as soon as possible. He knew that the longer he put it off the more owls they'd send, so after a quick breakfast he kissed his mother goodbye and Disapparated.

He made one quick pit-stop though.

"Is that you, Remus?" Mrs. Potter asked, opening the door wider so the boy could come in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter," Remus nodded, glancing around. "Sorry to bother you so early. Is Sirius here?"

"He's upstairs with James, they might still be sleeping," Carol replied, pointing towards the ceiling. "You know those boys, they never go to bed until midnight, at the earliest."

Remus gave her his thanks and stepped lightly up the stairs. He knew exactly where James's room was, and knocked on the door.

"Whozat?" someone mumbled sleepily from behind the door.

"It's the bogey-man, come for your soul," Remus replied lazily.

"Sirius, just tell the boogie-man we don't want to dance..." snorted James sleepily.

Sirius, eyes still half closed, poked his head out the door. "James says we don't need any."

Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled, pushing the door open and walking in. "I said bogey-man as in an evil spirit, James. Not _boogie_-man. Boogie is a form of blues or jazz or something."

"Remy?" Sirius seemed instantly awake. "What're you do here!" He grinned and gave the werewolf a big hug.

"Geez, we only saw each other yesterday," Remus smiled, patting his friend on the back.

"You missed me that much?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"Mnmnmhm, trying to sleep here," James muttered, putting the pillow over his head. "Go make out in some other room."

"We're not making out," Remus glared at him. Sirius looked slightly crestfallen. "I got a reminder from the Ministry that I need to go to the Registry."

The other two immediately became sober. "Oh," was all James said.

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you'd come with me, Sirius," Remus asked hopefully. "You know I hate going there by myself..."

"Of course I will!" exclaimed Sirius. "Um, if James doesn't mind me leaving."

"Sure, go ahead," James waved towards the door. "I'm going to avoid my mother for the rest of the day. She's got weddings on the brain."

"We'll be back later," Remus told him, as Sirius tapped himself with his wand and his pajamas materialized into his preferred muggle clothing of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Don't get in trouble," James was still mumbling to them as they exited the room. "Don't talk to strangers, look both ways when you cross the street, all that jazz."

"Heheh, jazz," Sirius snickered, and they were gone.

oooOOooo

They Apparated into the Ministry lobby. Remus led the way; he knew the way to the Registry by heart, unfortunately. In the elevator, Sirius inquired,

"Are you going to get marriage papers while we're here?"

Remus looked uncomfortable. "Er, it depends..."

"Depends on what?" Sirius looked confused.

"On who's working the desk today. There's this one guy, Mr. Lawson, who's um..."

"A total ass?"

"Yeah, that'd work."

The elevator stopped abruptly on the Registry's floor, and they both got out. At the end of a hallway there was a particularly small office with the sign 'Authorization' on the door. Remus opened it hesitantly.

A stout little wizard was sitting behind the desk, filing papers. He looked up when the door opened and frowned. "Yes? May I help you?"

Remus winced. Sirius glanced at him with a look that asked, _'Mr. Lawson?'_

Remus nodded slightly and turned to the mean looking man at the desk. "Um, I'm here to have my Hogwarts graduation certificates permitted officially."

Lawson nodded towards the single chair in front of the desk. Sirius closed the door behind him quietly and stood by it. "You a relative?" He asked Sirius.

"No, I'm his friend," Sirius answered gruffly.

The wizard looked like he was going to snap something back, but changed his mind and instead turned to Remus. "Name?"

"Lupin," Remus responded.

"Ah, yes, Lupin..." Mr. Lawson simpered. "I remember you coming in just recently for your twelve year bite checkup..."

Remus sat there, tugging nervously at the unraveling edge of his sleeve. Mr. Lawson flicked through the files uninterestedly. At last he pulled out a parchment colored file and flipped it open.

"Remus Lupin, bitten at the age of four," he read off a sheet. "You've graduated Hogwarts recently then?"

"Just yesterday," Remus acknowledged.

"Good, good, very punctual," Lawson said absentmindedly. "That's good in riff-raff like you. Don't question your orders."

"Don't call my friend 'riff-raff'," Sirius snarled, taking a step forward and glowering at the pudgy wizard.

"Sirius, please," Remus tried to calm him down. "We don't need trouble."

"Yes my boy, listen to your _friend_," Lawson said contemptuously, putting a nasty emphasis on the word 'friend'. "Let's not make any trouble before I can authenticate this creature's credentials."

Sirius was absolutely livid, but he stayed back, clenching his fist tightly at his side.

"Anyway..." Lawson continued as if nothing had happened. "Your grades look good enough, for a werewolf, so I'll need your signature in several places..." There was silence except for the scratching of a quill on parchment. "And your Registry number..." Remus frowned, but obediently scribbled that into the appropriate spot. "Now I'm afraid you have to fill out part of this form..." He handed another paper to Remus, who scanned over it anxiously.

"Name, age, date," he read. "Birthdate, hometown, blood background, height, weight, eyes, hair, sexual orientation...what the hell? This is like I'm registering all over again!"

Lawson shrugged apologetically, though he didn't look very sorry. "I didn't make the procedures. Maybe they just want to compare how you've changed since you registered?"

In the back of the office, Sirius muttered, "Yeah, I'm sure," under his breath.

Lawson smirked. "Well, you want to hurry up with that? I think your friend wants to leave as soon as possible."

"Wonder why," Sirius continued to mutter as Remus tentatively began to fill in the questionnaire. He was really dreading getting to that 'sexual orientation' blank... They had to have put that there just to cause more pain to people.

Name:_ Remus Lupin_, he wrote shakily. Age:_ 18_... and so on. He skipped over the orientation question, but when he reached the end of the form he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. He didn't have any problem with himself being gay, but he didn't exactly go around writing it on paper for other people to see...

He double checked over everything and slowly set the form down in front of Mr. Lawson. The man snatched it up, pushing his thick framed glasses carefully up his nose. He scanned over it imperiously. Remus visibly cringed as Lawson's smirk widened.

"All right, everything seems to be in order..." Lawson tucked the file into the larger folder. "You're all set. Don't forget, in order to get a job or own property or marry — " He chuckled to himself. Sirius growled at him. " — you will need to get approval and put it on record here."

Remus nodded pessimistically and got up, eager to get out of that stuffy office. "Come on," he said to Sirius, who glared angrily at Lawson before putting an arm around Remus's shoulders comfortingly.

"Yeah. You don't need to be around 'riff-raff' like him, Remy," Sirius spat, and led him out of the office and back to the elevator. " 'Your grades look good enough', God. You were top in the year! Well, except for Potions, you were a bit shaky there..."

"Oh," Remus moaned, ignoring him, leaning back against a wall. "Are they going to be having a good laugh about that back there. A gay werewolf. They're going to think it's the funniest thing in the world."

"Why didn't you lie?" Sirius questioned him, stroking his hair soothingly.

"That wouldn't work. We need to go back to get marriage certificates, obviously," Remus replied. "It'd be no good to lie now and get in a whole heck of trouble later for it. They could refuse the marriage."

"They can't do that!" Sirius gasped, appalled.

"Yes, they can," Remus murmured dejectedly. "They can decide everything I can and can't do."

"Those damn..." Sirius grunted. "It's horrible. Whoever started the Registry is a complete moron. And other things besides that that would get me in trouble with you if I said them."

"Glad you still remember your manners," Remus sighed, leaning into Sirius's chest.

"For you, Moony, I'd do anything."

"Cut you hair?"

"...Almost anything."

Remus chuckled despite himself. "That's okay. I like your hair."

"Really?" Sirius fingered his waist length hair. "You always made fun of it with James and Peter."

"Yeah..." Remus replied dreamily, wrapping his arms around the dog animagus and hugging him. Sirius wondered what the hell was wrong with him, but hugged him back anyway.

It was at that time that the elevator came to a stop and the door slid open, revealing a particularly infuriated Mr. Lupin, whose face only became stonier when he saw his son.

_TBC..._

* * *

**Yay, boring chapter at the Registry! But it's a cliffhanger! Mwahaha, I'm so mean. Sorry. :teardrop: So I'll try and finish up the next chapter as soon as possible. See anything that's grammatically incorrect or just plain wrong? Tell me. Reviews highly apprieciated. Ciao.**


End file.
